


Married Life

by Dragon_Angel_6712



Series: OffGun Drabbles [3]
Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: BrightWin, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Fluff, Fanfiction, Fluff, FrankDrake - Freeform, I Ship It, Light Angst, Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Married BrightWin, Married Couple, Married FrankDrake, Married Life, Married OffGun, Married OhmNanon, Married PluemChimon, Married SingtoKrist, Married TayNew, OhmNanon, One Shot, PluemChimon, Sweet, offgun - Freeform, singtokrist - Freeform, taynew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Angel_6712/pseuds/Dragon_Angel_6712
Summary: Just an OffGun fluff. Because my fantasy was running wild. :) enjoy.PS: This is sort of a like (dream) life journey one shot
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Drake Sattabut Laedeke/Frank Thanatsaran Samthonglai, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Ohm Pawat Chittsawangdee/Nanon Korapat Kirdpan, Pluem Purim Rattanaruangwattana/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat, Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Series: OffGun Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132355
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Married Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a common ground, so I will be using graves for every actor that dies here. Don't worry it's a fluff one shot. :) Please forgive me for the ending tho. It was written out of my sole fantasy. One more thing, my fantasy was running wild.
> 
> Please read with Up's OST Married Life playing in bgm.

Life felt perfect.

Well at least to Gun and Off. From now on they will embark on a new journey together, unraveling precious moments of life which only they would share as they had just gotten married and now were dancing Waltz on a classic slow song in the grand hall where their reception was held.

After gazing and smiling softly at each other all through the dance, at the end, Gun laid his head on Off's left side of chest. He could listen to Off's calming heartbeat.

Off laid his cheek gently atop Gun's head. The couple still smiling softly.

"I love you, Papii."

"I love you too, Gun."

*

Off and Gun were shifting into their new apartment, furniture was unloaded, brought inside the house and settled first. And then the boxes came in.

"Papii!" Off holding a box turned around, "Hm?" Gun smiled and uncapped a bottle filled with cold juice, "Here, have a refreshment." Gun raised and put the rim of the bottle on Off's lips and tilted it.

So did Off with his head and drank, after chugging more than half the bottle, Off tilted his head upwards and Gun took the bottle away, "Thanks, _Teerak_." He leaned in and placed a kiss on Gun's forehead.

Gun smiled as his eyes shut, dimples became visible and glorious lips stretched into a smile. Off went in with the box and Gun looked at the uncapped bottle.

Every lovey dovey couple was a sucker for indirect kisses.

Gun attached the rim of the bottle on his lips from the same side and finished the contents of it.

*

Cleaning the house was never an easy task. And atop that the whole house. But as it was an apartment, things were sort of easier though. And thanks to Off's mother, _Dararat_ , the house was cleaned once before setting the furniture in.

But still, Gun once wanted to clean the house on his own and Off was too in love to deny Gun, so now they were here, cleaning the house.

Everything was almost done and the night had just settled too. Off was looking at how his hard work had paid off, he was backing away to see it.

There was this beautiful red vase that Off knew Gun loved a lot. And that was the first thing Gun placed in this house. He backed away and unconsciously put his arm over the wooden pillar and,

*insert vase breaking sounds*

Gun, who had just placed the plates in the cabinet, came running, "Papii! Are you-"

He stopped mid way and sentence as his heart stopped for a moment. He was shocked, a lot. His favourite vase! He looked up and met Off's eyes.

His eyes and face flashed so many emotions just through expressions as he slowly removed his arm from the wooden pillar, " _Geu_ …" But one vital out of them was, apology.

Gun's eyes slowly filled but he closed them as he slowly started laughing. Off was confused and surprised as to why was he not angry but laughing. Walking carefully about the broken vase, he came up to Gun.

"You're not angry or sad?"

How could he stay mad at him when it was not his actual intention and how he warily asked it.

"Are you okay, Papii?"

*

Giacomo Casanova once said, "Marriage is a tomb of love."

It should be. Marriage was a beautiful bond. A marriage should age like fine wine. It took years to for it become a perfect source of intoxication but at the end of the day, the love should be like the day one, just like how a wine stood on the same page as day one.

Easier said than done. Marriage and love was also a game of two. In love, no one cared what their lover thought. They just only loved each other.

But marriage was a step ahead. Spending all your life with one person wasn't easy. After all, in a bond there were two people tied together to each other for life and beyond.

And these two people were not bound to have agreements on _everything_. Two individual minds, opinions, preferences and much more. Disagreements always found their way to butt in the life of a pair of Swans.

And these disagreements often times transformed themselves into fights.

Similar thing happened to Off and Gun. One night while watching TV, one of them casually remarked something and the other settled a different point of view of it. Both stood their grounds as stubbornness, more like aggression found it's way in Off. While debating like fighting, Off spurted something and then silence hung over them.

The only sound was the TV in the background. Regret knocked on Off's heart when he saw his words really hurt Gun. Before he could say anything, Gun got up and went away.

He 'tsk'ed under his breath as Gun slammed the door shut. Off gave his head in his hands and sighed.

Time went on and the night deepened. Off laid on the sofa, the TV now shut. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was quarter to one in the morning. He couldn't sleep. He doubted Gun could too.

He slowly got up, walked to their bedroom and twisted the doorknob slowly. He entered and shut the door quietly. He slowly walked up to the bed and laid down stiffly on his side, on his back. Gun was turned away from him. He then looked at Gun.

Off moved to the middle as the bed dipped and due to it being springy, Gun sort of slipped back into Off's arms. Off wrapped his arm around Gun and started in a whisper,

"Gun... I know you aren't asleep. You know I can't sleep without you and you can't too without me." He stopped for a moment, "Gun... What I said was in the heat of the moment, please look at me."

It took a full minute before Gun turned around, a full pout visible. "I'm sorry..." Gun breathed in and out, he started in a slow voice, "I'm glad you realised. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have passed comments mindlessly too."

Off smiled, "Now we've made it right, can I kiss your pout?" He asked like a kid asks for a candy. Gun smiled and Off quickly neared in.

At first it was soft. But then Off became slow and the kiss picked passion up. Gun's hands traveled inside Off's shirt as Off came above Gun.

The room was already dark to fuel the chances of passion in the couple and for a possible intercourse.

And it didn't take time for the couple to almost rip each other's clothes off and make love.

*

A couple didn't actually feel the need of a child but only when they see someone else's child or their parents force them.

In Off and Gun's case, it was both. After nine years of marriage. Off's mother asked out of curiosity when are they either adopting or having a kid through surrogacy. Off and Gun then had shook their heads on this and denied that they weren't going to have kids for like two more years. Even when Off's mother pressured them, they still denied.

But individually and together too, things started happening with them. Off's co-worker and co-actor, Arm Weerayut's wife got pregnant and he roamed the whole GMMTV building like madman, who was on the cloud nine, distributing sweets to increase the joy.

Then, Tay and New's youngest kid turned a year old. And heck, in three consecutive weeks, they got sweets from their neighbourhood from three individual houses. In what celebration? Yes, you got that right, their respective partners were pregnant.

Then, one evening they were in their bedroom. Gun was sitting at a slightly obtuse angle, his back against the bed's wall. Off's head was on Gun's lap. Both were enjoying books of their preferences.

But Gun was distracted. He 'tsk'ed, closed his book and placed it aside. He folded his arms and pouted. Off noticed this, closed his book as well and asked, "What happened Gun?"

Gun didn't answer but looked away. Off sat up and said, "You know you can tell me anything." Gun let out a frustrated groan, he looked at Off and said, "Papii, do you also feel like the universe is signalling for us to adopt or surrogate a child?"

Off softly smiled, "Oh you're thinking about this." Off laid his head back on Gun's lap, looked at him and said, "The pregnancy and children coincidence is almost constantly happening with us, so maybe."

Off looked at the ceiling as Gun looked at Off, "So should we do it?" Off looked back at Gun, "Why not? What's the bad in it? I mean a child is getting a home and a set of parents to receive immense love from." Gun smiled, "Awe Papii, I like your thinking. But I'm afraid that I'm not ready."

"It's okay, take your time if you're not ready but no one's ever ready when a child is brought home. Even a couple who got pregnant." Off looked at Gun. Gun smiled at Off

He softly pinched Off's cheeks, "Thanks for the motivation, Papii." Off sat back up and said with a mischievous smile, "What if one us of was a woman? By now we would've had like at least four children." Gun chuckled. "And wait, how would I look boosting a big bump like most heavily pregnant women?" Off jumped off the bed and ran out, an amused Gun followed him to the living room.

And what he saw made him burst into laughter. Off stuffed his abdomen side of shirt with a square pillow, tucked his shirt in his pants to 'protect' the bump from falling and turned around. He placed a hand on his back and dramatically groaned, "I'm so pregnant."

And Gun couldn't handle but burst into laughter again, "Papii, why are you so cute?"

  
Off laughed too, then pulled the pillow out and grabbed Gun's hand. "Papii! No! Not me!" But Off didn't listen.

"Awe you look so tiny and cute and big!" Gun smiled and asked as he held the 'bump' and looked at Off, "Do tiny and big go together?"

Off couldn't stop gazing at Gun and the makeshift bump, "You look really cute, wait let me click this moment."

"Papii, no!" Gun raised his left hand and his shocked pikachu face got captured by Off.

*

Raising a child was never so easy.

Especially when it's a three day old babe. Only God knew what must be the severe hardship that a mother had to give up her child.

Off and Gun luckily arrived at the same orphanage the next day. The babe's responsibility was handed over to them right away because the legal agents needed to see how they raised a baby.

Their time with the babe will be observed thoroughly, only then would the legal process would start. Off's mother was over the moon when they gave her the unexpected news that she has became a _Ya_. She had literally rushed over to their apartment.

" _Oho_! Look at you two, secretly planning a baby! And-" She opened the ajar door to another room and was amazed by the nursery they made,

"You two did this?" She turned around and asked Off, who just stood up and came by her side.

"Yes, we did this long before going to the orphanage." Gun fed the baby the way Off's mother told him to, he as well looked up and said, "We gave finishing touches to it only today."

Off's mother's eyes filled with tears as she sideways hugged Off, "Awe my babies have grown up." Smiling and chuckling, Off wiped her tears away and gave a her kiss on the forehead.

The day went peacefully as Off's mother checked the clothes they bought for the babe. The night fell and the new parents laid the babe in his nursery, settled the monitor in the corner of the crib and retreated to their bedroom.

Something about this all felt too perfect, so much that it felt off to Gun. They had just laid down to sleep when,

*insert baby crying sounds*

*

Off and Gun had adopted another child two years after their son who they named _Chimon_. They were also a male and were only a year older than Chimon. They named him, _Win_.

And time seemed to be slipping from hand. While settling the table he had realised that. Win and Chimon would be at each other's throats all the time but the next moment would be partners in crime too.

And that obviously didn't leave the table from becoming a mess too. He shook his head as he smiled a little reminiscing those days. Because nowadays they both were always in their room, playing games on their Play Station which Off had bought them even when Gun opposed so.

Gun was angry but Off knew how to make it up to him but look what happened. A distant and muffled 'Yeah' rang in the whole house as Gun looked up while placing a hand on his hip,

  
" _Win_! _Mon_! Come have dinner!" Off settled himself on the chair nearest to the pot which was boiling with food Gun made. Off picked his spoon up and dipped it in the pot and had a taste secretly when Gun's attention was diverted.

"Papii, just because I'm looking elsewhere doesn't mean I don't notice you. At least wait for Win and Chimon to come." Gun turned away from Off, "And these two, they are always glued to that Play Station whenever they find time. One day I'll throw that curse out of my house!" Gun shook his head, huffed like a bull and walked up to the children's room. Off checked if Gun was gone and then happily took the spoon and was about to dip it in again when,

"Papii!"

*

*party popper sounds*

"Happy 30th anniversary Papii and Poh!" Both Win and Chimon said simultaneously. They were currently in the same hall where they had their reception. Off and Gun cut the cake together and then kissed each other.

But the highlight of the night was left.

The Waltz.

Off placed his hand on Gun's waist the same way he did on their wedding day. Gun placed his hand on Off's chest the same way he did on their wedding day. And they held each other's hands gently, the _same_ way they did on their wedding day.

The song started as the couples on the floors started dancing slowly. "Can you believe it's been thirty years to us already?" Off asked. Gun smiled and said, "I feel too old listening to years, why not use three decades? Sounds nicer."

Off chuckled and connected their foreheads, "I love how we haven't changed at all."

Gun then looked about the couples beside them as Off detached their foreheads and looked with him.

"Look at our kids, all grown up." Gun said a little sentimental and looked at Off, who looked at him back, "Hm, it feels like it was just yesterday when Chimon used to pee or poo in the bathtub and Win used to collect rocks and fit himself into cramped places and then get stuck."

Gun chuckled, "Chimon would accompany him always and then they both would get stuck together." Off laughed as well. Gun said a little amused, "I still can't believe though, the oldest and the youngest boys of the Vihokratana-Techaapaikhun's would fall for our son Chimon."

"Well he's our son, he's supposed to lead an eventful love life." Gun lightly smacked him, "And what about the pain _Nanon_ felt?"

"Look over there." Gun looked where Off pointed to and said as Gun didn't remove his eyes,

"Tay had phoned me two days after Chimon had to pick between the siblings. Nanon had gone to Japan to film a project with his new co-star _Ohm_ , after Chimon had ended up with Pluem. All of the GMM knew, Ohm had always liked Nanon but he never used Nanon's misery to make Nanon like him. When Nanon got to know about this, they had a talk and then they've been inseparable since then."

Gun observed as Nanon's eyes glowed as he laughed when Ohm whispered something in his ear. Gun looked back at Off, "I'm glad he's happy, he deserves it, they both earned each other and their happiness. I'm also glad that Chimon made things okay and both are still friends now."

"Hm and our beloved son, Win."

Gun chuckled, "Yeah who can forget how they gradually fell in love on sets and interviews. To be honest, our son and son-in-law followed in our footsteps."

Off laughed, "Indeed."

Gun said after a moment, "Guess we will be attending a marriage soon."

"Oh, thank God that you mentioned about marriage, remember how Bright asked us, before he proposed to Win, that if he can propose to Win or not?"

"Yeah."

"Pluem came to me too a few days ago."

"Asking for permission?" Off nodded.

"Is this why you called me out of blue that day when I'd visited GMMTV?" Off nodded again but this time with a smile, "No wonder Pluem sounded nervous."

"Well we will be attending three marriages soon." Gun looked elsewhere as he smiled and shook his head, "Make it four."

Off's eyebrows knitted and he looked in the direction where Gun was looking, "And here is our middle Vihokratana-Techaapaikhun child." Off said as Gun looked at him,

"The most unproblematic out of the three." Off turned to Gun, "Maybe because he found Drake very early on?" Gun bobbed his head, "Maybe, well it's nice all of our children are happy and ready to flee the nest."

Gun fake sniffed, "You know we heard all you guys were talking about." A tanned skin guy said as Off and Gun turned their heads and saw the fathers of the trio, "Tay, New, it's bad to eavesdrop on a couple."

"Well it's also bad to talk about other's love lives." New jokingly retorted.

While dancing slowly, both couples chuckled, "Well, happy anniversary once again." Off and Gun nodded as the other couple Waltzed away.

The dance was reaching to it's end. So Gun did a thing that he also did at the end of the dance in their reception.

Gun laid his head on Off's left side of chest. He could listen to Off's still calming heartbeat.

Off laid his cheek gently atop Gun's head. The couple smiling softly.

"I love you, Papii."

"I love you too, Gun."

*

Time passed again like sand, Off remembered how after their thirtieth wedding anniversary, their next generation got married.

Bright and Win. Next month, Pluem and Chimon, the next month were Drake and Frank. And then lastly were Ohm and Nanon. Off and Gun were alone again in their apartment, so what they did was, take roles on and off from GMMTV, to star in series and mostly were out travelling experiencing Thailand. In five years, as they made merit as well as they had to take breaks too to shoot series, even if side characters, they completed Thailand's main tourism spots.

Only then, they settled their foot into Korea. Then Japan, then Vietnam, Philippines, Malaysia and then they went to Spain and France. They traveled across these countries for six months and did series the remaining months.

"Papii, here eat this." Gun removed a strawberry's head and Off opened his mouth as Gun put in the strawberry. "Mm..." Off finished the strawberry and said, " _Teerak_ , this is sweet just like you."

Gun chuckled once and started chopping off the strawberry heads as he said, "Look at your age and my age, here you are flirting with me, don't you think we're a bit too old to flirt like this?"

Off took another strawberry as he leaned in Gun's ear, Gun stopped for a moment, "Everything is fair in love and war. And besides, people these days don't care about ages." Gun continued doing what he was doing but this time while blushing and smiling in small.

"Ah! Look at you, now should I say that you're too old to blush?" Gun looked up at Off, taking how amazing he still managed to look even when his skin was old and had wrinkles. "Papii, I won't give you strawberries."

Off just said, "Aon, Gun!" And pouted as Gun burst into a toothy grin and redirected his attention to the strawberries while shaking his head.

*

Phuket was a place which's beauty couldn't be described in words. Off and Gun had many precious memories from there too. So this time, they decided to hit Phuket.

But after only two weeks in Phuket, Gun fell ill. And his immunity system which got weak because of old age, he fell ill two folds deeper. Off had to take Gun to the hospital. After spending five days in hospital, did Gun actually wake up, ate something and talked to Off.

"You had scared me quite a bit." Off tenderly held Gun in the hospital bed as it was night time and they both had laid to sleep, "Awe, I'm sorry Papii but this came to me quite unexpected too."

Off rubbed his hand on Gun's back softly, he closed his eyes, "Hm, it's okay, just stay well and let me take care of you more." Gun nodded and after a while Gun asked, "How do you picture the time when we will need to say goodbye to this world?"

Off momentarily stopped and opened his eyes, "Hm, nothing big though." Off gazed at the ceiling as Gun's head was on Off's shoulder, he looked and traced his finger on Off's chest.

"But what I know is that we would be like very old. The day before our farewells, we will enjoy a nice family time, then dance, then dinner, then a passionate night, despite how old we would be. We will fall asleep in each other's arms but I will wake up on my side of bed and you would have turned your back and you would be sleeping there. And at that moment you won't be sleeping but have became eternal before me. I won't cry much that day, because I would know that we are to meet soon. And the same night before the clock hits midnight, I would lay a piece of your clothing on your side and will lie on my side. Then when I open my eyes, I will wake up in your lap and you would be caressing my hair and together, we and our love would become eternal."

Gun chuckled, "What is this? A fiction ending or something?" Off chuckled as well. He kissed Gun's forehead and they both slept then.

*

After hitting forty third year on their marriage and passing Ohm and Nanon's anniversary, New's sudden passing had taken everyone by surprise. Especially Tay. The sunshine had never been so quiet. And just after one hour of funeral and returning home, Tay had locked himself in his room.

Chimon had called Off and Gun, when they'd just arrived home, "Papii, Pho, you two haven't changed your suits right?"

Off and Gun looked at each other, "No, why?"

"We're heading back to the cemetery."

"Why?" Gun asked this time as the phone was on speaker.

"Because father Tay has passed on too."

When Gun and Off arrived, they saw that Nanon and Frank were crying rivers, Pluem's eyes were red and swollen too, their grand children crying as well. Just beside the grave where New was laid to rest, Tay was currently being laid to rest too. According to Chimon, when he said his son to go and bring his grand papa for dinner, and he did so, his grand papa was sleeping deeply on his bed, an album opened by his side and his grand pho's shirt on his grand papa.

He had came back crying that his grand papa wasn't waking up, no matter how much he shook him.

Off and Gun had suggested to Chimon, Drake and Ohm that they leave kids at their place tonight.

Although Drake and Ohm said they will take theirs to their parents but Off and Gun said it will be nice if the kids stay together. And so they couldn't deny further.

*

Hard times pass. So did this time too, it did take time for Pluem, Frank and Nanon to recover but with everyone's love and presence, they moved on.

  
Life fell in routine and as it progressed, seven years went by.

Off and Gun didn't realise that their fiftieth anniversary was just one day away. Off woke up and tenderly woke Gun up, not that his eighty years old body would only allow tenderness but he wanted to still be that way to Gun.

Gun had asked on their twenty eighth anniversary, "Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?" Off hadn't answered him then, only after hitting their thirty fifth anniversary did Off say, "Gun, you had once asked me if I would still love you when you're no longer young and beautiful. Every moment, I spend with you from now on will be my answer to that question."

With that being said Off had rubbed their noses and then kissed him.

Gun very much believed what Off has done up till now, was enough to be his answer. Gun woke up and they both kissed as a greeting, "Good morning, Papii."

"Good morning, my Babii." Then they both showered together, brushed teeth together, dressed each other. They were about to make breakfast when unexpectedly Chimon and Win came to visit with their families. The two couples had started making breakfast the moment they entered. The discussion between grandfathers and grandchildren led from one thing to another and the one of them, whom just had a break up said sourly,

"Love isn't real, it only existed in your and our parents' time. People these days neither love nor are loveable."

And then stood up and walked away. Her sibling was about to get up and go after her when, Gun stopped him, "Let her be alone for a while."

Win sighed and served breakfast with Chimon, Pluem and Bright. "Breakfast is ready." Bright called out.

The kids 'yeah'ed and ran up to the table, Win brought breakfast to Off and Gun on the sofa. Because recently, Off complained of knee and back pains. "What happened with her, Win?" Off asked picking up the toast and applying jam to it with slightly shaking hands.

Win sighed for the nth time and said, "She broke up with her girlfriend of two years yesterday. She's been angry since. And she was crying last night too."

He gave Gun the toast, which he was applying jam to. Gun looked through the window, for a moment gazed at the back of his granddaughter.

After breakfast, Gun walked out to the balcony, "Darling Plaifah," She was leaning over the balcony, she turned sideways and found Gun, "Grand pho." She addressed as he came and also leaned over the balcony, "How are you?"

"Good." She stiffly said, "You know that your pho Win and Grand pho can easily detect your off mood. It's up to you if you don't wanna tell. You can take your time." Plaifah sighed, "It's not like that grand pho, it's just…" And burst.

"I don't know what went wrong. We were so sweet with each other at the start of our relationship and as we progressed into the relationship, after the honeymoon period ended... Maybe we just didn't love each other enough or our love wasn't real. Maybe it was just the magic of the honeymoon period… Or maybe we just weren't made for each other. She also tearfully said to me things didn't feel the same... Ugh... I just..." Plaifah gave her head in her hands and sighed loudly.

Gun's lips unconsciously turned up as he placed a hand on her back and rubbed softly. After a little while, he said, "I will be honest, I am not the judge here, only God knows if your love is true or not but her and your tears tell me that what you have can be turned into something beautiful if you just give it a little effort."

Plaifah sniffed and wiped at her tears, "Easier said than done grand Pho."

Gun let out a small chuckle, "Indeed, my child. But do you know my age?"

Plaifah nodded, and looked at Gun, "You're _seventy eight_."

"Chhai and how long have I been with your grand Papii?"

"In one day, fifty years?"

Gun nodded, "But me and him had a short dating period too, add that too."

"Wait, how many years did you two date?"

"Five solid years." She made an impressed face. "Wow you two had a love story too, right?"

" _Have_. And yes." Gun diverted his attention at the city skyline, "I've been with your grand Papii for fifty five years including tomorrow. Let me tell you something, you see the personality Papii owns, is similar to the character Papii portrayed in our first series we starred in together."

" _Pick_?" Gun nodded, "And if you've watched your uncle's dads' series then,"

" _Pete_?" Gun nodded again as he looked at Plaifah for a moment, "But Pete and grand Papii are too different."

Gun smiled as he looked at the view again, "That's character development for you. People go through changes in life but personality changes comes when you settle with someone for real. To put it simply, I learned a lot from him and he learned a lot from me."

Plaifah looked at the view again, "Can you tell me what is common between the couples of these three characters?" Plaifah fell into thinking, "One fell first and the other fell harder?"

"Except Pete and Kao, yes, but what I want to deliver here is, one doesn't need to fall first or one doesn't need to fall harder to be in love. And two doesn't need to be made for each other every time they happen to fall in love. I don't want to compare your relationship to another but I am just simply giving you an example. Our co-workers, _Singto_ and _Krist_ , even P'Tay and P'New, they gradually fell for each other while working together but fought all the odds and even brought changes in themselves to be together. Yes, the honeymoon period does exist and it ends but keeping the love and passion alive is something highly required in a relationship after the said period passes. Your grand Papii still flirts with me and even though he always complains of his back pain, we made love two weeks ago."

Plaifah's eyes widened a little, mouth hung open and an airy 'hah' escaped her mouth, " _Ching ching_?" Her hand reached up to her mouth, Gun laughed, " _Ching ching_."

"We may not be glued together, talk sweet to each other, hold hands, hug or kiss all the time, but when it's needed we don't back off too. Sometimes, we do it when we are alone with each other, not that we mind showing affection in public. Give each other priority. Do small things for each other, sometimes bring flowers or cook for each other. Don't let the fights extend the night. Things like these. And to always change yourself for the better you and never stop discovering your partner."

Gun stopped and looked at Plaifah. She was deep in thinking, "I hope you get what I'm saying. I know easier said than done but once you start acting upon it and have the one you love by your side, I think it will become eventually easy." Plaifah looked at him and Gun smiled. Plaifah smiled slightly and nodded too.

Gun caressed her head. "Come inside now, everyone's waiting for you." Plaifah nodded and breathed in and out. Gun and Plaifah had just turned around when their sight fell inside, "Ah, this old man, he sits for a moment and falls asleep." Gun shook his head looking at an Off who was fast asleep on the sofa, his elbows on the arms of the sofa and hands wrapped on his drooped abdomen. Plaifah just smiled from behind, feeling a surge of hope.

*

When everyone went home by evening, Off turned on soft classic music and brought Gun to floor. Holding each other the same way. Touches ever gentle. They moved slow as Gun wrapped both arms around Off's neck and Off wrapped both arms around Gun's waist and connected their foreheads.

Then, after a long while of dancing together, they made and had dinner together. And enjoyed it as if it was their first date.

Washing the dishes and finishing a little housework together, they retreated to their room, "Gun, let's make love tonight." Gun faced Off, "Papii, we just did it two weeks ago, your back hurt a lot afterwards and you wanna do it again?" Off nodded as he still smiled mischievously, "Then don't complain of back pain later."

"Haha, okay."

*

Long story short, they went two rounds and both of them got to top and bottom. What a fantastic night it was. The old couple was in each other's arms now.

"Happy fiftieth anniversary, Gun."

"Happy fiftieth anniversary, Papii."

They fell asleep like this but didn't realise shifting away from each other during slumber. Off woke up late that morning. He found Gun was turned away from him.

He smiled and neared in Gun. He just placed his hand on Gun's shoulder but Gun turned as if he was...

Off frowned a little, "Gun?" Off shook Gun.

No response.

"Gun?" Off called again, still no response.

Off's gut was yelling in the back of his head. He checked Gun's pulse.

His lips turned up a little when he realised his gut feeling was true as his eyes filled and he gave a kiss on Gun's forehead.

"Sleep tight, love."

*

"Plaifah! Please pick my phone up!" Bright yelled from the kitchen. "Okay dad!" Plaifah stood up from her place on the sofa and went to the dining table. She was looking into her phone when she picked her dad's phone up without looking at the caller ID.

" _Sawadee_ _kha_?"

" _Sawadee_ , Plaifah, can you tell your poh Win or dad Bright to arrange a funeral?" Plaifah was taken aback,

"Sure, grand Papii but did someone pass on in your neighbourhood?"

Silence hung for long moment.

"No... It's actually your _grand poh_."

*

Gun was laid to rest on the afternoon of their fiftieth wedding anniversary. Off met with his kith and kin thoroughly and even met with his friends' kith and kin too. He wanted to say goodbye to them all.

Everyone was confused as to why wasn't Off crying. Did the shock hit him too greatly? And when a crying Plaifah asked, "Grand Papii, don't you want to cry?"

Because everyone knew how they were still head over heels in love. But Off had just smiled softly and patted her head. His this action baffled all.

Off came back home after a long day. In fact, it was night now. He only had dinner today, and it was also fed to him by immense requests.

He stood on the entrance and looked over at the house. It seemed empty without Gun. He changed clothes and walked around the house. He reminisced each and every moment he spent here with Gun. The way how he spent almost all his life here with Gun. He reminisced how they shifted here. The time they spent here together. Be it happy or sad. In silence or conversations. Fought then made up. Smiled together and cried together. Held each other. Made love.

He smiled a little as many memories came back flooding and wiped his few tears.

They will meet again. Soon. He went to their room, laid out Gun's shirt on his side and laid down in his side. Ten minutes were left before the clock stroke twelve. Off smiled softly, "Good night Gun." And closed his eyes.

*

"Pluem, hurry up. I wonder if Papii is up yet." Pluem came to Chimon and put the spare key in the door lock of Off and Gun's apartment. Chimon entered first, "Papii?" Chimon called out.

No response. Odd, Off is usually up by nine. It's eleven. Chimon placed the three tier lunchbox on the table and said, "Teerak, please serve this, I'll get Papii." Pluem smiled and nodded. Before Chimon went away, Pluem stopped him, "Chimon?"

He turned around, "Hm?" Pluem came near him. Held his neck till cheeks and gave him a forehead kiss as Chimon's eyes momentarily closed, "I'm always with you, okay?" Chimon smiled softly, looking at Pluem lovingly and nodded.

Then, Pluem moved to the kitchen to bring out crockery and cutlery and Chimon to the bedroom. He slowly opened the door, "Papii?" Chimon softly called out again as he saw Off was on the bed.

"Papii, we've brought breakfast, come on, I'll help you in getting ready, then let's eat breakfast together." Chimon said coming up till beside Off. He looked over and saw Gun's shirt laying where he used to sleep.

Chimon released a breath, he couldn't imagine what Off must be going through. He sat beside Off and put his hand on Off's forearm, "Papii?"

But he was stiff. Chimon knew something was wrong, his eyebrows knitted for a split second. He checked both, his breath and pulse.

Chimon inhaled and exhaled. He placed his head sideways on the same place where his hand was on Off's forearm. He held Off's shoulder from the same hand and slowly started weeping. Those weeps turned into sobs soon.

Pluem who had settled up the table nicely, looked at his work and just as he smiled a little satisfied, his attention diverted quickly. He was shocked by the heart breaking sobs coming from the bed room.

Pluem went to the master bedroom. Mouth ajar. Eyes confused. Hand at the door frame. And he stopped at the door understanding the situation.

*

  
It felt like a Deja Vu to Pluem. Except for the fact that he was able to control his emotions in public whereas Chimon had broken down when he met with a baffled Win.

Plaifah couldn't believe this. Just yesterday she lost the one from who she received relationship advice and now his partner was gone as well.

After the funeral finished. Win and Chimon stayed back for a while. Their partners stayed with them but gave a little space to the siblings. Chimon sat near the grave.

"Remember how poh used to call us for dinner and we'd be sitting in our room with the Play Station playing Fifa and many other games." Win said, leaning over to the long grave stone of another.

Chimon airily chuckled. "Yeah and then he would be barge into our room and pull our ears and threaten us to sell off the Play Station for us to groan loudly, get up and eat."

"And Papii, he would be spoil us all the time." Win said,

"But then would be our guide and tell us about the rights and the wrongs even when we knew it." Chimon continued.

"Good old days." Win whispered under his breath. Chimon caught it and hummed. After a while, they decided to go home since it was evening now.

Win and Chimon started walking side by side as Chimon's sight fell on the tree on the far corner of the cemetery. It was a Cherry Blossom. Odd, a cherry blossom in a cemetery but then again no one dared to chop it off. Maybe because of the fear that one would get possessed by a ghost if they chop off this Cherry Blossom tree. No one knew exactly.

Chimon saw a light in the basin of the tree. It was white, too white. Chimon stopped and placed his hand on Win's forearm, " _Phi_ … Do you see that?" Win stopped and looked at Chimon, then followed his gaze.

" _Chhai_." Chimon turned to Win, "Shall we go and see?" Win was sceptical but still gave a nod.

They started walking. But as two figures started shaping out of the light, their feet picked up speed. Win stopped eight feet far from the tree as he noticed who they were. His hand automatically came up to Chimon's chest restricting him from going any further. Chimon gave a quick glance to Win but stopped as well.

Chimon focused and his eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. Slowly the beautiful brown orbs of Win and Chimon filled up.

Back against the tree, sat _Gun_. A little translucent and a white aura around him, even though he was a little translucent, he looked so young and so handsome. But he wasn't looking up, rather he was softly smiling, showing his dimples and looking at the figure in his lap as he caressed his hair and head. "Poh…"

The figure in his lap was Off, also looking young, seemingly he was sleeping peacefully. Just as Win and Chimon looked at Off, he opened his eyes and smiled softly looking at Gun. Gun's smile widened. Gun looked up as well as Off looked at his right. Gun and Off raised their left hands as they smiled at their sons gently.

They softly waved hands as well. Their hearts hurt as well but they better at the same time too. Tears were the evidence of their pain but the soft smiles on their lips was the evidence of the relief.

Off and Gun locked gazes,

"Now, we're eternal, love." Gun smiled.

"Yes, Papii."

"I love you, Papii."

"I love you too, Gun."

And then they slowly dissipated there.

|End|

Dated: 13th January 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💜
> 
> Feedback is appreciated 💚


End file.
